Meredith
"Peace? '''War' is peace...the progression of life... war is forever imbued in all of our souls."'' - Meredith Prodigy of the sword, Jane Avery Meredith is among the strongest humans of Exsora and a former knight of the Radiant Empire. After the Abyssal War, Meredith violated the military conduct of war and was forced to resign from the empire. After doing so, she joined the adventurer's guild and fought alongside the Pioneers and their adventures. Personality Meredith was raised in poverty at the outskirts of Ponthegu. Her parents abandoned Meredith and was forced to survive on her own. From this, she grew more independent as she trained herself how to fight at the age of 4. After growing close relationships with other lost orphans at a secret shelter, they were killed and captured by a slave trade organisation known as 'Bleakburn.' Young Meredith lived a year of mistreatment and abuse, but trained and taught herself languages and cultures in secret. After a dragon attacked Ponthegu, she ceased the opportunity to attack and escape with the other child convicts. After seeing the corrupt and unlawful state of Exsora, she decided to join the Empire in hopes of creating order. At the capital, her associates realize Meredith's remarkable potential, granting her a swift transition in ranks. She valued order, however she is aware that violence and corruption is inevitable. Thus, she executes firm decree and discipline. Meredith defines life as important as death, however, the path in which one chooses is the most vital concern. Meredith, like any other women, can be sensitive about her emotions and can skip to conclusions fast. With all this, she holds a very good heart and cherishes the protection of all citizens but if killing is necessary, she will not hesitate. Powers & Abilities Powers Combat Empowerment: '''Meredith was gifted a body with the super unique ability to break human limits. With every battle or any highly physical stressed event, her body adapts much quicker regardless of human peak barriers. For example, her muscles and bones become denser, her senses more acute, her recovery is faster, etc. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Meredith is able to move around with ease while wearing 200 pound armor and carrying a 100 lb. sword. She is able to cut through thick steel, trees, and boulders with bare effort. Meredith was able to rip apart an undead wyvern's jaw with her bare hands, lift and pummel a golemn to the ground, and even stand her ground against the mighty Eulstess, who is able to split mountains. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Meredith took great amounts of physical abuse during her childhood, only making her all the more tougher. Even trained assassins are unable to fully pierce her body. Meredith has immense resistance towards extreme temperatures such as burning heat and freezing cold environments. She can be knocked through buildings, survive deadly poison, and take on top tier magic. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Meredith is able to move faster than the human eye can track. Her maximum estimated speed is around 500 mph when she's running. When decreasing her sword's mass, she can reach mach speeds and surpass the likes of Zaru and Avyll, who are extremely fast opponents. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Meredith can maneuver around with little effort, even during a tough battle. She is able to dodge and attack at the same time and cause her opponents to be vulnerable or dizzy with her movement. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Meredith is able to continue fighting for hours before feeling the effects of fatigue. She can also go for weeks without food and shelter, hold her breath for prolonged periods, and survive with critical injuries. * '''Enhanced Senses & Reflexes: '''Vision, hearing, and her other senses are greatly enhanced. She could dodge and block fast projectiles. When Caesar and his crew fired at her all at once, Meredith deflected all their bullets using one hand with her sword. She can even fight and avoid attacks with a blind eye such as the time where she faced Plageus and his vision-impairing gas. * '''Greater Healing Factor: '''Meredith's body is able to sustain injuries normal humans cannot. Within a few weeks, she can recover from deep wounds, shattered bones, and internal bleeding. '''Amplification Magic: Meredith has adept knowledge in performing sword enhancements by utilizing her mana. She is not a magi, thus limiting her mana capacity. However, when used, she can perform extremely powerful techniques with her sword. * '''Increase Mass: '''Results in a much heavier sword, greatly improving the impact of Meredith's attacks, however, her speed is hindered. She typically uses this for large, bulky opponents. * '''Decrease Mass: '''Lowering the mass creates more speed and maneuverability of Meredith and her handling of the sword. She typically uses this for agile opponents. * '''Arc Imbued: '''Meredith can project ranged slashes and beams from her sword, easily cutting through dense material and armor. Abilities '''Indomitable Willpower: '''The many traumas Meredith goes through does not keep her rooted for long. Instead, she uses her pain to grow stronger. When defeated, she diligently prepares for retaliation. When confined, she persistently fights for freedom. When tormented, she resists with fortitude. Meredith has unwavering morals such as her protection of life and order and nothing will keep that at bay. '''Sword Mastery: '''Meredith is widely renowned as a prodigy of the sword, giving her the nickname 'Sword Queen' by her subordinates and 'Red Silver' by her enemies. As a child, she was able to defeat multiple adults with a knife and minimum knowledge of combat. At 13, she could go toe-to-toe with one of the masters at the knight academy. Her vast set of skills with the sword allows her to easily best her opponents. Even the Blade God, Vignir, acknowledges her as a worthy opponent. '''Master Tactician: '''She is able to understand complex situations and puzzles, multiple difficulties and execute strategies to resolve them and become victorious. Even if the situation becomes severe, she maintains a calm approach and collectively analyze her threats before acting rash. She always considers the losses and outcome for every decision she makes such as sending a spy could compromise their plan if the spy were interrogated but if successful, her gained knowledge on the enemy would be advantageous. Her tactical skills are necessary for a general when leading an army of soldiers. '''Gifted Intellect: '''At toddler age, she taught herself how to read and speak languages by mimicking the Bleakburn members speech and behavior. She also used books secretly given to her by Gerdwin, allowing her to understand cultures from outside. When she joined the Radiant Empire, her successful academical achievements in school granting her attendance to the Knight's Academy, skipping Enlisted Military Training (EMT). She graduated with nearly perfect scores and reached the rank of Squire at the age of 13. Later down her career, she reached First Squire a year later, sergeant 2 years later, then knight a year from that. Her rapid growth finally came to its peak when she received the rank of general at the age of 23. '''Highly Perceptive: '''Meredith has a very keen eye. She can rapidly read an opponent's movements and behavior and create a counterattack in mere seconds, even if the opponent has a bizarre nature. Even small disturbances, clues, or suspicious objects and events could not slip her eye. She can also discern their intentions whether good or bad by looking into a person's eyes and facial features. '''Expert Diplomat: '''A mandatory class in Knight Academy for Generals, Meredith has an adept skill of managing international relations and conduct negotiations to other countries within Exsora. If conflict arises, She is required to attend any international meeting, banquets, and parties. '''Expert Martial Artist: '''Meredith is highly skilled in unarmed combat. She could even temporarily hold back Zaru, a prodigy of martial arts, on her own. She could disarm, subdue, or incapacitate threats from large to nimble. '''Shield Expert: '''Not only does Meredith use her shield for protection but also for offensive purposes. She could skillfully attack using shield techniques that she devised herself if the situation arrises although she prefers the sword. '''Multilingual: '''Meredith understands and speaks Exsorish, most of Branute, some of Glanura and Jabarish. Attributes Category:Pioneers Category:Females Category:Leaders